Wireless wide band networks are generally known and commonly used, for example to connect computers to each other. However, with the increase of the number of networks, obtaining a sufficient connection between two devices in the network becomes increasingly difficult. For instance, interference by sources of electromagnetic radiation may hamper the transmission of data. In case the network has wireless channels at a frequency of about 2.4 GHz, interference is likely from e.g. microwave ovens, Bluetooth links or other wireless transmission systems that operate in the frequency band of about 2.4 GHz. Accordingly, there is a chance that a data channel cannot be used or that data transmitted by a transmission device will not be received (correctly) by a receiving device.
From IEEE standard specification 802.15.4, it is known to provide a wireless wideband communication network with a receiving device which transmits a receive acknowledgement to a transmitting device in response to a reception of data by the receiving device. In case the transmitting device does not receive the acknowledgement within a predetermined period of time after the data was sent, the transmitting device resends the data.
However, a disadvantage of the prior art system specified by this IEEE standard is that, although this reduces the risk that data is not received, a relatively large risk of faults remains. For instance, in case the interference exhibits a periodic behaviour the acknowledgement may be lost in a period of active interference despite the fact that the data has been received correctly or the transmitter may miss periods of interference inactivity during which data could have been sent.
Furthermore, in case the receiving device has to react in response to the transmitting device, such as in case of a remote control, an undesired delay between the first transmission of the data and the reaction of the receiving device may occur.